Elliot, Leo Y Unos libros
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Sobre cómo es que Leo se dió cuenta que el amor no solo se vivía en los libros. Sobre cómo Elliot descubrió que no siempre es bastante arisco. Sobre cómo ambos se dieron cuenta del paso que llevaba su relación. Un Elleo cortito y algo bobo, que bien me hacían falta ellos por aquí.


_**NOTA/ADVERTENCIA:** Un pequeño Elleo que andaba por ahí guardado, rondando entre mis escritos para cierta página en Facebook.. Creí que era momento que este bebé viera la luz. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Jun~sama..Si fueran míos el Tsundere aún seguiría vivo y la OTP sería Canon._

* * *

Y nunca había tenido la más mínima intención de terminar en aquel momento, entre los brazos ajenos, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡¿Quién se creía Elliot al cuestionarle de aquella manera?!

Todo había empezado más temprano, mientras el pelinegro se perdía entre los libros de la biblioteca de la familia, deleitandose entre letras y versos hasta que aquella voz conocida se coló en su canal auditivo.

-¡Leo! ¿Dónde te haz metido? ¡LEO!-ah, al parecer estaba molesto, eso no era nada bueno, ahora tendría que calmar a la fiera que alguien había alborotado

-Elliot, en la biblioteca no se grita..te lo he dicho demasiadas veces..-fue su suave respuesta, notando como apaciguaba un poco el carácter ajeno con solo recitar aquello-¿Qué necesita mi amo y señor para que interrumpa en mi lectura?-cuestionó con suavidad y cierta burla, dejando los libros de lado en el piso y levantándose lentamente para sacudir su ropa

-ah, nada..es solo que..-se mordió el labio inferior y simplemente miró al menor comenzar a acomodar los libros que había leído-estaba preocupado, Vannesa dijo que saliste muy temprano y que aun no te veían regresar-musito con calma, mintiendo solo un poco

-ah, si..lo olvide-musito suavecito, acomodando el último libro y dedicándole la mirada al heredero-necesitaba ir por unos libros, y como aun dormías después de tu fiebre pensé que era mejor ir solo. Cuando salía me la tope y me ha retado por no llevarte conmigo, pero al informarle de tu situación se olvidó de todo..-se encogió de hombros y encaró por fin al mayor-¿Estas molesto?-

-no, para nada..además, ya estas aquí y es lo que importa-susurró despeinandole un poco más aquel "nido de ratas" y suspiró-anda, es hora de comer, podemos tomar la comida en el jardín-y no esperó respuesta, simplemente tomó su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo con él.

No le resultaba novedad alguna al pelinegro, e incluso, muy en el fondo debía de admitir que le gustaba.

* * *

-así que..¿Otra vez fuiste por este tipo de libros?-cuestionó el chico de ojos azules, levantando de la tapa aquel libro rojo, haciendo juego con sus mejillas apenadas

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo, solo es lectura Elliot, no entiendo por que haces tanto alboroto por ello-respondió con suavidad, regresando sus ojos a las palabras en aquel papel, al menos un par de segundos antes de que este fuera arrebatado de sus manos

-y un carajo es "lectura" Leo, eso es..bueno..lecturaeroticaparadultos-musito rápidamente, sonrojandose un poco más, pareciendo bastante adorable ante los ojos del menor, arrancando una risita disimulada

-sigue siendo lectura, de cualquier manera no es como que influya demasiado en mi vida-puntualizo con calma, levantándose la cama y caminando a paso lento hacia el mayor-¿O es que acaso al joven heredero le perturban esas cosas?-

-me perturban un bledo Leo, no quieras usar tu pseudo~psicología en mi-gruñó y le miró, regresandole el libro que le había arrebatado-simplemente no me explico cual es el gusto que le tienes a ESE tipo de lectura-musito cruzándose de brazos, mirándole atento

-no tiene nada de especial..-musito con calma, dejando los libros sobre su mesita, sonriendole con suavidad al mayor-simplemente, me agrada leer..no todo tiene que ser sexo si eso es lo que estas pensando. Dos hombres también pueden enamorarse, tener una relación normal, disfrutar de los besos y caricias como cualquier pareja Elliot..-expuso con calma, mirándole con atención, bastante curioso por la expresión que el otro dibujaba

-¿Enamorarse? ¿Caricias, besos? Leo..eso me parece bastante extraño, en verdad-suspiró y simplemente rascó su nuca-si tanto te gusta aquello, es porque bueno..¿Te gustan los hombres?-cuestionó preocupado de la reacción ajena, de recibir un golpe que le quebrara la nariz pero cuando vio como el otro simplemente se quedaba callado le resultó extraño-¿Leo?-

Y lo siguiente no lo vio venir, no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos dulce. El tener a Leo abrazado a su cuello, besandole con suavidad y ternura era la mejor sensación de la que pudo haber experimentado en sus 16 años de vida. Y fue más grande la sensación cuando este se separó agitado, sonrojado hasta las orejas y el cuerpo como gelatina.

-eres un jodido idiota Elliot..-susurró bufando, dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, la tarea se vio interrumpida cuando sintió la mano ajena cerrarse en torno a su muñeca y de inmediato la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda-¿Elliot?-

-no sé, y no entiendo aún como dos hombres pueden amarse y todo eso..supongo que tampoco es algo que se deba entender, si no sentir..-musito apenas, mirando en todo momento al menor, logrando arrancarle un sonrojo que lo hizo sonreír-y sentir con intensidad, sin medias tintas..-susurró con calma antes de inclinarse y rozar suavemente su nariz en la ajena, dejándole sin respiración un momento al pelinegro antes de robarle un jadeo por besarle en los labios.

Y es que el menor de los Nightray podría ser bastante estoico, siempre con ese carácter huraño y el ceño fruncido, pero cuando nadie lo notaba su pasatiempo favorito era el observar a "su sirviente". Le encantaba ver esos pequeños gestos que hacia al leer, la manera en que tomaba delicadamente los libros, lo pequeño que era y lo menudo también. Gustaba de escucharle hablar, de que le relatara pequeñas historias que vivió en el orfanato, de verle hacer movimientos con las manos para explicarse. Amaba ver la tranquilidad en su rostro al leer, o cuando tocaba el piano, incluso cuando dormía.

* * *

-E..Elliot, lento..-fue el pequeño quejido que rompió el silencio por parte del menor. Y justamente cuando sintió el primer dedo invadirle se cuestionó el porque había permitido al otro llegar hasta ahí-Elly..-

-lo se Leo, lo se..-musito con calma, besando con suavidad el cuello ajeno mientras lentamente movía el dedo en el interior del menor. La verdad, es que no había esperado que el otro llorará cuando le confesara el estar enamorado de él; más bien esperaba alguna respuesta cínica y burlona típicos de él-tranquilo, aquí estoy Leo, no me iré-

-más te vale, porque si lo haces..-y simplemente calló ante el segundo dedo, arqueandose un poco y jadeando-idiota..-

-te amo..-respondió con una sonrisa a aquel insulto, continuando unos minutos más con aquel movimiento dentro del interior ajeno, acostumbrandolo un poco-mucho Leo, y no voy a dejarte ir nunca..-musito con suavidad, sacando aquel par de dedos para acomodarse-¿Estas listo?-

-si, solo..-se mordió el labio y simplemente negó, mirando a los ojos azules del contrario cuando este le descubrió los propios-se cuidadoso..-suspiró y sonrió cuando un asentimiento del mayor llegó.

* * *

Había dolido, demasiado, como los mil demonios que imaginó una y otra, y otra vez cuando leía sus tan "acaloradas letras indignas" como solía llamarlas a veces Elliot, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo entre sus brazos mientras el sonido de la lluvia caer los envolvía al igual que el aroma a tierra húmeda para adormecerle acompañado de las caricias de su amo.

Elliot había sido demasiado dulce con el otro, y eso lo tenía por demás atontado. La verdad, es que Leo jamás se imaginó al otro de aquella manera: sujetandole de la cintura con la suficiente fuerza para marcar sus dedos pero con la gracia que tomaba su espada, que le tocara con la misma pasión y ternura que tocaba el piano. Tampoco esperó que lo fuera a llenar de besos de aquella manera, que con cada entrar y salir le recita palabras tan cálidas y llenas de amor.

-deja de pensar y duerme de una buena vez Leo..-musito con calma el rubio, sintiendo como el otro se removía un poco-¿Te sientes mal?-

-no, yo..te amo..-respondió con calma, recibiendo de respuesta el chasqueo de lengua y el sonrojo ajeno, además de un suave beso que lo dejó más atontado, causándole en cierto modo somnolencia, como siempre que estaba con el otro

-yo también te amo Leo-y no necesitó decir más, simplemente se quedó encantado con aquella sonrisa amplia mientras el otro se acurrucaba contra su pecho para dormir. Realmente adoraba eso del menor, y ahora, ya juntos, no dudaría en mostrarle su amor siempre que fuera necesario; porque Leo era su inspiración, su amigo, su igual y el amor de su vida.


End file.
